Mr. Johnson
Mr. Johnson is a one-time antagonist featured in Part One episode of 3Below, "Lightning in a Bottle", and a cameo character of Trollhunters. He is the estranged father of Seamus Johnson. History Backstory 3Below (Part One) Physical Appearance Mr. Johnson appears to be older than most dads, as he has white hair and a mustache. He has blue eyes and his obesely built. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt with a green tie, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Mr. Johnson has been described once by Darci as a "piece of work", meaning he's quite dubious and unpleasant, as well as someone who is very difficult to deal with. He's very loud and rarely talks softly, even when he's indoors or even in a professional environment. He does everything in his power to shape his son, Seamus, into being the best and brightest student in high school, but is easily disappointed if he he gets a grade smaller than an A+. He was even willing to dropout his own son (who was apparently trying to work hard for his father's satisfaction) from space camp if he ever lost to Krel, out of mere disappointment. In addition, he asked him why he is even sending him to school and SAT prep if he isn’t getting an A+ on every test. He's also very racist, xenophobic, and has a great dislike for "foreigners", and he goes as far as to insinuating in front of Krel that "people like him are supposed to be terrible at math!". He once doubted if Varvatos and Krel were related due to their skin color, and had the audacity to ask about it loudly to their faces, not to mention how he told Seamus that he didn’t expect to win that close (although he was completely oblivious to the fact that Krel intentionally allowed Seamus to win). Relationships Seamus Mr. Johnson and Seamus appear to have a rough relationship. He often yells at Seamus when he messes something up and won't settle for anything less. He even goes so far as to dropping him out of space camp for losing to a "foreigner", and tells him that if he doesn’t get A+’s on every test, why is he sending Seamus to SAT prep and even school. Krel Tarron Mr. Johnson despises Krel, all because he is different and was beating Seamus in math. As a racist person, he even harshly tells Krel that "his people" don't belong in America, and that someone this new to the country shouldn't be this good at math. Lenora Janeth Mr. Johnson and Miss Janeth seem to have a rough relationship as well. Mr. Johnson accuses Miss Janeth for only giving out one A+, while she tells him his tone of voice is not appreciated. In addition, she tells him that he is intense and shushes him. Varvatos Vex While Seamus and Krel compete each other in their math duel, Mr. Johnson doubted if Varvatos was actually Krel's grandfather (which would've made him right, if it wasn't because of their different colored skins). Varvatos was visibly offended by this and finds him deplorable after Krel told him much about Mr. Johnson's dubious nature. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * It's currently unknown what Mr. Johnson's first name is. * Mr. Johnson's voice actor, Matthew Waterson, also voices Draal from ''Trollhunters''. Gallery Category:Adults Category:3 Below Characters Category:Males